


To Protect

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Hopefully it's ok, Huxloween, I Don't Even Know, I've never attempted writing Padme before, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Hux isn't sure why exactly he's seeing Kylo's grandmother in his room. Especially since she's been dead for years. He must be dreaming.For Huxloween Day 7: Ghosts





	

Kylo never talks about his grandmother.

His grandfather is a constant. The man loomed so large over the lives of his children and their children, and Kylo adored him. Thought the sun rose and set at his command. When he died, Kylo was devastated.

But he never discussed his grandmother.

She was beautiful, from what Hux has seen. Kylo keeps a picture from his grandparents’ wedding day in his desk. It was a gift from his mother, who found it while cleaning out Anakin’s belongings after his passing. And the woman in that photograph is lovely. Kylo has her eyes and there is a dash of her smile in the way his mouth spreads wide and pleased when he is happy.

All Hux knows is that she died young and her husband mourned her for the rest of his life.

He’d almost be willing to believe Kylo felt no attachment to her. After all, from what he understands, she died while Kylo’s mother and uncle were still young. They only had vague memories of her. A sad smile on her face or a gentle hand touching a cheek. Kylo could easily feel no connection to this long-dead woman.

But Hux knows different.

Kylo’s love for his grandfather was absolute, and his grandfather’s love for Padme Amidala was a constant. It doesn’t take much to figure out that Kylo would love her also. Anakin would have seen to that.

Hux thinks about this often. Including right now, when he’s in bed with Kylo next to him. The man fell asleep crying on his shoulder over the most recent snub from his parents. Hux continues stroking his hair, trying to soothe him even as he sleeps restlessly. Hux feels himself falling into a doze, one that he fights against. He swore to himself that he would keep Kylo safe. Made that promise long ago and refuses to shirk his duties.

It is as his eyes are drooping closed that he feels the shift in the room.

It isn’t noticeable at first.  Kylo snuggles closer in his sleep, his nose suddenly cold. Hux feels the smallest shiver go down his spine, but it is quickly replaced by overwhelming warmth.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

For some reason, the sudden voice doesn’t startle him. Even though it is definitely a woman’s voice and there are no women in his apartment. He must be asleep already.

He flops his head to the side, still keeping a hand in Kylo’s hair. The man continues to snore quietly.

Standing before him is a lovely woman. She has long curly hair and she’s smiling, her hand reaching out to where Kylo sleeps beside him. She never touches though.

He should have some reaction. Should be alarmed by this creature standing in front of him.

He should a lot of things. All he can think of is that she truly is as lovely as that picture.

“He looks just like his mother. He’s—“

She cuts herself off. He continues to watch her in confusion. He must be dreaming, but why in the world is he dreaming about Kylo’s long-dead grandmother? The one the man never even knew.

 “I’ve always thought he was rather exquisite.” Hux says, deciding that since this _is_ a dream, it doesn’t hurt to be honest.

The woman smiles, something proud and pleased in her face.

“I know you do. And I want to thank you for it.”

Hux grunts, wishing his brain would finish up this dream so he could stop feeling so awake.

“Thank me?”

 Kylo shifts slightly, pushing his cold nose even harder into Hux’s neck. He can’t help the small smile on his face, and watches the woman mirror it.

“He’s so like my husband,” she whispers. She steps closer and stretches out that hand again. “And that can be a terrible thing.”

She finally touches Kylo, stroking her fingers through his hair. Hux feels the temperature drop, and Kylo squeezes him even closer

“Neither of themis easy. They need someone to understand them,” she continues. Her voice is soft and Hux has to hold his breath to hear the words she is saying. “Otherwise they will lose themselves.”

Hux doesn’t even know what to say. She’s close enough now that he can see the transparency of her body. Sees the shine from her dress that’s a reflection of the moonlight through the window.

She moves back but not away.

“I worried after my husband’s passing. He is so different from his mother, and he is so like his grandfather.”

She lets her hand hover over Kylo’s hair, but never touches him.

“But he has you now, so I don’t need to worry anymore.”

She places a hand on Hux’s cheek and his entire body temperature feels as if it drops.

“Take care of him.” She says, smiling one last time and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Hux immediately falls asleep. When he wakes in the morning, he will convince himself that it was all a dream. He won’t be able to explain the warmth in his bones, or why he dreamed of Kylo’s grandmother.

Hux will try to put the whole night out of his mind.

But every once in a while, he will feel a sudden warmth in the room, and he’ll wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. I liked the idea but I don't think it came out as well as I envisioned. In any case, I still worked hard on it and really wanted to post something for this prompt. So I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
